DESCRIPTION: The Preventive Medicine annual meeting series is the preeminent conference for preventive medicine professionals. Preventive Medicine 2010 aims to help bridge the link between clinical preventive services and population medicine. Assisting preventive medicine practitioners in translating new prevention research into their daily preventive medicine practice is an overarching goal of the conference. To help structure the delivery of such a broad range of educational content, the Preventive Medicine conference is organized around three primary tracks: Clinical Preventive and Lifestyle Medicine, Public Health Practice and Prevention Policy. In conjunction with Preventive Medicine, the ACMQ holds its annual meeting, Medical Quality, offering physicians and other health professionals a timely opportunity to learn about the latest developments in health care quality management and improvement. The 2010 conference aims to enable attendees to: 1). Acquire the information and skills necessary to convey issues and evidence-based recommendations in population health and prevention policy;2). Describe innovative approaches to public health issues and advances in public health programs;3). Understand current recommendations for assessing health risks and delivering effective, evidence based clinical preventive services to individuals and populations;4). Describe career options and pathways in both the public sector and private sector, and explain the challenges and opportunities present in changing jobs and career focus throughout the professional lifetime of a preventive medicine physician;and 5). Understand how to apply quality improvement tools and techniques to continuously improve healthcare processes and programs. The ACPM employs a robust planning and evaluation process to ensure that the conference content is scientifically accurate, relevant to current practice, and of value to the practice of preventive medicine physicians and other target audiences, and that the conference is optimally structured to deliver the content. The process is led by a planning committee and track subcommittees made up of ACPM and ACMQ members who represent both the audiences targeted as well as the experts who collectively can identify the important issues, literature, and potential speakers for delivering the content. ACPM employs a multi-pronged strategy each year to disseminate information from the Preventive Medicine conference beyond the meeting attendees, including through MP3 CDs, the Web, articles in prominent medical journals and on-line CME sites, and through marketing to supporting organizations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Preventive Medicine 2010 aims to help bridge the link between clinical preventive services and population medicine. Assisting preventive medicine practitioners in translating new prevention research into their daily preventive medicine practice is an overarching goal of the conference.